1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computing system, and more particularly, to a computing system capable of changing the mapping (correspondence) between a server and an I/O interface and a method of changing the I/O configuration thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server of a computing system has I/O interfaces (for example, PCI devices) fixedly provided therein. However, it is preferable to flexibly change the allocations of the server and the I/O interfaces in order to flexibly operate the computing system.
A server virtualization technique has been proposed in order to implement flexible changes in the allocation. The server virtualization technique can associate a virtual server in the server with an I/O interface among plural I/O interfaces provided in the server.